1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to video cameras and, more particularly, is directed to a video camera suitably applied to a video tape recorder (VTR) having a built-in camera which has an electronic viewfinder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional video cameras have been designed to employ electronic viewfinders and the main reasons that the an electronic viewfinder is employed may be as follows. That is, if the electronic viewfinder is employed, there are then the advantages such that an image (based on a signal recorded on a record medium) photoelectrically-converted by an objective lens and an imager device or the like can be directly visually confirmed, which can focus an image accurately and that the creation of picture including the characteristics of the imager device or the like can be made correctly.
FIG. 1 shows an arrangement of a video camera according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, in a camera unit 1, a light L having image information is converted into an imager signal S which is an electrical signal via an objective lens 2 and an imager device 3 such as a charge-coupled device (CCD) or the like. The imager signal S is supplied to a signal processor circuit 4, in which it is processed to provide a composite analog video signal V.
The composite video signal V is supplied through a line 5 to a Y/C separating circuit 8 which forms a part of a viewfinder 7 and separated into a Y signal (luminance signal) and a C signal (color signal) by the Y/C separating circuit 8. The Y signal and the C signal are supplied to a decoder 9, in which they are decoded to provide three primary red (R), green (G) and blue (B) signals. These R, G and B signals are supplied to a liquid crystal display (LCD) driver 10. Further, a composite synchronizing signal CS is detected from the Y signal by the decoder 9 and the composite synchronizing signal CS is supplied to a timing generator 12. The timing generator 12 supplies the LCD driver 10 with a read clock signal CK synchronized with the composite synchronizing signal CS. Thus, an image signal based on the R, G, B signals and the clock signal CK are supplied from the LCD driver 10 to a liquid crystal display (LCD) 11, whereby a color image based on the composite video signal V is displayed on the picture screen of the LCD 11.
However, in the above conventional video camera, since the composite video signal V supplied from the camera unit 1 to the viewfinder 7 is an analog signal, the waveform of the analog composite video signal V is distorted by a stray impedance of the line 5 or the like or the waveform of the signal is distorted due to the filter-processing or the like in the Y/C separating circuit 8. Thereby the quality of an image on the picture screen of the LCD 11 is deteriorated.